New Friends, New Places - Chapter 2
by YunaDax
Summary: Now that she has survived the horrific shuttle accident, Captain Janeway must now evade capture by the local authorities.


Title - New Friends, New Places - Part 2   
Author - Julesmonster   
Date - 29/8/00 - 5/9/00   
Fandom - Voyager   
Summery - Surviving a horrific shuttle accident, Janeway must now evade the   
local authorities that are after her.   
Disclaimer - They don't, I don't. Isn't that rude????  
New Friends, New Places   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rehash from last chapter - " We must go now" she said as she helped Kathryn   
stand on her good leg. How   
she was going to get this Kathryn on a Palion with a broken leg, ribs and   
arm she never knew, but leaving her here would sentence her to certain death.  
New Material   
-----------------  
The Palion's breath puffed out in white clouds illuminated by the   
flashlight. The animals moved slowly and methodically along the steep   
hillside, picking their paths in the densely wooded mountain. Kathryn's   
eyes began to feel heavy again and she wavered, nearly falling off the   
large beast. Karana was beside her in an instant.   
"Kathryn, are you alright?" she asked as she pulled the beasts to a   
standstill. Kathryn shook her head to clear the impending fogginess from   
her dazed mind.   
"...tired" she managed to get out, leaning heavily forward on her Palion.   
" Its not much farther" Karana reassured her. She was getting worried,   
Kathryn had already had too much of the painkiller and she was starting to   
slip into shock again. Reaching into her satchel Karana pulled out the last   
of the heating blankets before wrapping around her new friend. Kathryn   
nodded weakly in reply as she shifted in the saddle, trying to get more   
comfortable.   
An hour later Kathryn was unconscious, carefully draped across the Palion   
so she would not fall. Onwards the two animals plodded, the path now well   
trodden and clearer as they neared the house. And then they were there, the   
warm light of the house shining through the pitch darkness, beaconing them   
to enter. Karana lead her Palions to their stables before carefully   
carrying Kathryn into the house. Walking down the short corridor she turned   
into the guest bedroom and laid her friend on the bed closest to the   
fireplace. Checking Kathryn's vital's Karana quickly built a roaring fire,   
warming the room and Kathryn along with it. Gathering her medical supplies   
she quickly treated the rest of Kathryn's injuries, carefully healing her   
organs and resetting her bones. A task much more pleasant if one was   
unconscious to begin with. All she could do now was wait.   
It was midway through the next night before Kathryn awoke again, gasping   
as consciousness once again graced itself with her presence. Karana awoke   
at the sound, startled for a moment as she had fallen asleep keeping an eye   
on this new person that had wandered, or more appropriately crashlanded   
into her life. What if the authorities came for her? What if they saw the   
shuttle crashland and started searching for this alien woman? She dismissed   
the thoughts as Kathryn opened her eyes, staring at the smooth grey ceiling   
and wondering where on Earth she was. Her eyes fell on the other occupant   
of the room. A small, dark hair woman with small horns protruding from her   
skull, 4 in all, that met at the top of her head, forming a kind of   
elaborate hat.   
" Where am I?" Kathryn croaked, her voice hoarse from lack of use.   
" My home, I brought you here last night when you crashlanded here. Do you   
remember anything about it?" Karana asked.   
" My shuttle, we were spiralling out of control, Hawkins tried..... where   
is he? Where's Hawkins?"   
" You're crewmate? I'm sorry, he was dead when I found you" Kathryn's heart   
fell as she heard this, she thought it had been a dream, a horrid nightmare   
that would end the moment she woke up. But no, this was real, she was   
stranded on an alien world with her crewmate dead. This was not the way she   
had planned to spend the negotiations. Karana spoke up again.   
" I've healed your injuries, but you should rest awhile to let the bones   
regenerate properly. You've been in shock for almost 18 hours, that would   
be why your memory is fragmented" She turned towards the fireplace and   
returned carrying a small bowl with some kind of gruel in it. Helping   
Kathryn sit up in bed she handed the bowl to her indicating for her to eat.  
  
Meanwhile on Voyager  
  
" Captain we're receiving a hail, its from the negotiators of Brinaz."   
Young Harry Kim spoke up, alerting his senior officer of the incoming   
communication.   
" Put it through Ensign" Commander Chakotay ordered, wondering why the   
Brinaz were talking to him instead of Captain Janeway. Unless, something   
had gone wrong....   
" Commander Chakotay, I was wondering if Captain Janeway has left your   
ship yet, she is over 24 hours overdue. We thought she may have been   
detained for some reason." The blue faced creature spoke in soft tones, his   
lyrical voice done no justice by the universal translator.   
" We thought she had already arrived on your homeworld, she left here over   
a day ago. " Chakotay was starting to worry, Kathryn HAD left Voyager on   
time and as planned, yet she hadn't arrived at the Brinaz homeworld. This   
was not looking good.   
" I do believe, Commander, that we should begin looking for you captain. I   
would hate to think if something unfortunate has happened to her. " Concern   
shone through the aliens voice, wether it was true or fake Chakotay did not   
know. All he knew was that his Captain was out there somewhere and he had   
to find her.   
" Agreed, I'll start an investigation from this end immediatly" Chakotay   
was about to close the channel when the alien spoke again.   
" Be careful Commander, there are many planets in this system, all of which   
are not friendly. Indeed look for your captain, but be careful where and   
how you look" and with that the image was gone.  
"Chakotay to all senior officers, report to the briefing room immediatly!"   
Wearily he trudged towards the briefing room, massaging his now aching   
temples. This was NOT the way he had planned the negotiations to go.  
  
Back on the planet  
  
* I'm going crazy!* Kathryn thought in annoyance as she lay in bed, for   
nearly a day she'd been lying there, dozing on and off, bored out of her   
brains.   
" Karana, let me help you with something, is there anything I can do?" she   
asked hopefully, eager for some oppertunity to get out of this blasted bed.   
" Kathryn, you must rest and let your injuries heal. " she said simply, her   
tone brooking no argument. Kathryn shifted uncomfortably, not used to being   
on the other end of orders.   
" But I.... I'm going nuts in here! " She protested, unwilling to let   
Karana have the last word. Silence followed her voice as Karana drifted   
into the next room. For a moment Kathryn thought she had insulted the   
person who had saved her life, until she returned carrying a small basket.   
Placing on the bed where Kathryn could reach it she began unpacking.   
" Can you mend? I have some old clothes here that might fit you if they are   
mended. I can't leave you dressed in that if the authorities come." Karana   
sighed as she handed a worn cream blouse to Kathryn.   
" Authorities?" Kathryn asked, curiousity evident in her voice.   
" If they find you here, you'll be arrested and sent to a detention centre.   
Aliens aren't allowed here and it is forbidden to help them." Karana   
answered. Before she could say any more there was a knock at the door.   
" Lie down and keep quite!" she hissed, reefing the covers up under   
Kathryn's nose and burying her head in the pillows. She smacked a fake   
smile on her face as she opened the door to the intruders.   
" Hello Officer, can I help you?"  
  
  
To be continued!  
  
  



End file.
